Funny Thought
by Lotr fanchick
Summary: What it would be like if you got to go into your favorite anime shows. Chapter 1: Yu-Gi-Oh, Chapter 2: Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Chapter 3: Rurouni Kenshin
1. The Duel and Past

Funny Thought.  
  
I and most likely others have wondered what it would be like if you could go inside your favorite anime show. Well, I've gone past wondering, 'cause here's the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Into the Duel  
  
While in my bed, I was wondering what it would be like to go into my favorite anime shows. I suddenly felt something heavy in my heart and thought that I was just wishing too hard. I have a weird tendency to have my wishes come true, but that's another story.  
  
I suddenly sunk into my mattress and find myself lying on the grass in a park. I don't really know where I am at first, but then I freak out and realize that I'm in Domino City Park! WEIRD!!  
  
Then out of nowhere, I see Bakura in uniform running somewhere, and I follow him. He leads me to Domino High and says "Hi! I've been waiting for you! Where have you been? You're shadowing me today!"  
  
I smile and when I finally digest the words, have some 'indigestion'. Then before I can say anything, he puts his finger to my lips as if knowing I was about to talk and says "Just go with my flow and you'll be fine!" I guess in the real world I took his kindness to friends lightly.  
  
I follow Bakura into his class and I find myself facing people I only dreamed of meeting. The teacher then tells the class that I'll be shadowing Bakura today, tells every one my name, and shows me to my seat.  
  
I sit down. Then I see WHO I'm sitting by. What do you know! It's Seto and Duke! I almost faint, but Duke catches me. I blush and all of his fan girls give me the evil eye. I stick my tongue out.  
  
The first class was science, and we had to pair-up for a project. Seto said he'd be my partner, and I said I wasn't that good in science. He didn't care; I guess because he went to get the supplies and started to explain the project to me again. (I didn't get what the teacher said^^.)What a gentleman.  
  
To my surprise what I was learning at school; electricity and current. Then I felt safe. And I for a reason. I think it was a premonition of the success that the project would have for we got an A. The teacher then announced that the next classes would be duels as a treat for me. The fan girls changed their attitudes.  
  
I felt someone tapping me but I didn't let it bother me because I was worried. I had no dueling deck. The person tapping me was Joey, and he handed me a deck. It was my deck from my video game! Joy! I was saved! I could beat anyone here! Then Joey challenged me to a duel. Everyone came and watched. I was in the hot seat, but with my trusty deck, it would be a breeze. I hoped! Boy was it a breeze! I went first and set wall of illusion, got some direct attacks, and Joey was history. He said "It was a pleasure to duel with the national champ!", and shook my hand.  
  
So I must be the national winner like in my game, too? This was just too weird. Seto challenged me after that with a condition- If I won he took me out to dinner and if he won, I'd have to take him. I agreed, and my star studded deck lead me to a victory! No one was surprised, even Seto. Oh yeah! He was who I dueled in the nationals! But he doesn't have a grudge against me? That's odd.  
  
School ends we (the gang) all go to Bakura's house for a study session. His mom prepared snacks for us. At around seven, everyone leaves, and Seto takes me to a fancy restaurant for dinner, as promised. We then go outside and have a moonlit walk. Then, Yami Yugi pops up out of nowhere and starts taunting us, and telling me that I'm too good for Seto, so they get into a big fight! I tell Seto that I would leave if he didn't stop, so he stopped. Yami left, and Seto put an arm on my shoulder. I felt chills going down my spine. I turned around and he kissed me. I blushed. He took something out of his pocket. It was his Blue Eyes. He gave it to me and said "I love you, but we must now part".  
  
I didn't understand until I found myself in bed again. I had found a portal into the anime worlds. 


	2. Hiei's Call

Hiei's Call  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and started to cry. Why did it have to end?! I wiped my eyes with my pajama sleeve, but I couldn't stop crying. I then remembered the Blue Eyes. What happened to it? It was in my pant pocket. It wasn't a dream. I REALLY DID FIND A PORTAL!  
  
The day went by and I was in bed again. I really wanted to go into the Yu- Yu-Hakusho world, and as soon as I had the thought, it happened! I found myself falling from the sky. "So this is how it feels" I thought. Just a few more seconds, I'd be on land. I got ready to fall on my feet, but I must have blacked out because I found myself lying on my back (again).  
  
I open my eyes and I see Hiei, Kurama, Usuke, and Kuwabara staring down at me. I stare some more. I made it! In one piece! Then Hiei says: "Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall!" He holds out his hand, and I grab on to it. His sink was rough, but I got a warm feeling and I felt myself blushing uncontrollably. He smiled and said "you're not half bad for a human!" Usuke got really mad and was about to slug him (Usuke is also human.) I cringed. Then I opened my eyes and Usuke said "Don't worry! I won't hurt him! He can't stand looking beat up in front of pretty girls!" I giggled.  
  
Hiei got REALLY mad. It was pretty funny, though. Kuwabara said "this is the beginning of a great friendship!" Kurama explained to me that I was supposed to join the team for the day and help them fight some dudes. He pointed to the dudes. I looked. I felt sick in the stomach, and Hiei knew it. He said that I would be fine. I felt well again. I remembered that I was still holding his hand, and he did to, so he looked at me. I pulled myself up, straightened out, and got ready to fight. Fight. Fight? FIGHT?! Since when could I fight? I tried telling Hiei that I couldn't fight even if my life depended on it. "Oh yes you can!" he said. "Oh no I can't!" I replied. Usuke told me that he always won these kinds of battles. I guess I had to trust Hiei and my inner strength and convert it into fighting strength. And I did. Then something extraordinary happened-  
  
I had one of those Sailor Moon transformations, and my clothes changed into an outfit I'd NEVER wear even if they'd pay me a million dollars! It wasn't just a black leather mini skirt, but also knee high black boots, and a strapless black top. Who did this to me! ( What did I ever do! ( Everyone started whistling, and I had a blush attack! Where did my other clothes go?! I want my mommy!! Whaaa!  
  
Kuwabara pushed me into the spotlight and the announcer presented me to the billion fans in the stadium. I almost fainted. I could have screamed and started crying. Our opponents walked into the ring and made snide remarks. Hiei said "Don't listen! You look great!" I answered "That's what YOU think!" He gave me a mirror. I fit! I actually didn't look like I was exploding out of the outfit (I normally would^^!) I felt MUCH better now that I didn't think I looked like a fat cow in the wrong outfit. And best of all, Hiei didn't either.  
  
I was ready. I told our opponents what they thought was so funny. They replied "Who badly we'll massacre you!" I ignored them as Hiei advised me. Usuke blew one of them up with his spirit gun. I never knew that the sound was so deafening! Wow! It was my turn. A really ugly demon charged forward and Kurama warned me not a second too soon! I jumped up higher that I thought I could. Wow! I really got some air! Then I did a back flip and landed in the arena again.  
  
My enemy was unfortunately hit by my foot in the face, and everyone found it funny. He did collapse, was knocked out, and couldn't get up again. I won!! I actually did it! Hiei was right(! What happened was that the heel from my trusty boot hit him in the face. They all ran over to give me a hug. Kuwabara and Usuke practically hugged the living daylights out of me, but Kurama and Hiei knew how to act.  
  
They each shook my hand respectfully. I then noticed two bracelets on each wrist. The first one which most likely came from Kurama was a thick black leather band that said #1 on it in pink and had pink stars around it. The second was jade with "N & H" written on it. How sweet! The rest of it had sapphires on it. I would wear one regularly, and one for special occasions.  
  
After I finished thanking them, I went to the changing rooms and found my other clothes lying on a bench. There was also a note that said "meet me outside at the clearing in the trees- H." I wasn't too sure where that was, but then I remembered a clearing from when I was falling out of the sky.  
  
I got changed and ran outside. I casually walked through the brush as if expecting someone to pop up. The only thing that popped up was the clearing. And "H" was there waiting for me. He said he found the drawings of him that I drew in the real world intriguing. I asked him if that was all that he wanted to see me about because I could be leaving any moment. He said it wasn't. He (or should I say Hiei^^) wanted to congratulate me personally. With a kiss. WITH A KISS! Er.. umm. I guess that was oka- *kisses me*  
  
I didn't know what to do. I smiled and so did he. Next thing I knew, I was back in bed. With my bracelets? Aww! It happened too soon! I couldn't capture the moment! I took the bracelets off and put them where Blue Eyes was. But I wasn't wearing my pajamas, I WAS WEARING WHAT I WORE TO FIGHT! CURSES!!! 


	3. Funny Though Chapter Three: Fanchick's B...

Funny Thought Chapter Three (It's about time!!)  
So I just got back from the Yu-Yu Hakusho world and I was lying in bed. I  
started twitching uncontrollably and I felt a stinging sensation. Then I  
sunk into my mattress once more. I wasn't sure I wanted to, though, because  
I would soon have to wake up and get ready for school. If my mother didn't  
find me there, who knows what could have gone wrong! But I couldn't fight  
it. There was only one difference in this excursion: I got to pick if I  
wanted Miss Kaoru and Megumi to be there. I didn't know what to do. I kinda  
wanted them to be there so I could intimidate them and to see what they  
were like. But, I also wondered what would happen if they weren't there.  
Then it hit me. And pretty hard, too. I was the girl. My friends who have  
cable were telling me about this new character in their favorite shows. And  
SHE RESEMBLED ME. This was not good! I found out too late! I guess it was  
better that way because I'd feel more pressured to do everything right. But  
anyways, what should I do?  
I decided to see what it would be like WITHOUT them.  
I felt the stinging grow stronger and it became more of a burning sensation  
that stinging. I closed my eyes and couldn't feel my body anymore. I was  
scared.  
Then I remembered that the Kenshin story took place in the 1850's! Ohhhh! A  
time portal! I wonder what the people  
that were watching me on TV. were thinking. If they were watching me.  
Then, I forgot. My mind blanked out (I got used to that!) I was half asleep  
and not too sure where, so I stated to stretch my arm out as if to search  
for a blanket. That wasn't there of course! ((It never is, is it?!)) I  
finally got the laziness out of me and decided to get "up" and look for it  
when I discovered that I wasn't at all in a bed, but in a restaurant. It  
was raining outside and the smell of wet wood started to infiltrate my  
nostrils. I started walking around and the restaurant suddenly became  
familiar.  
It was as if I saw having a deja vue. Where was I? "I KNOW!!" I said aloud.  
I was in a role-play. ((I got this idea randomly, and it saved me from a  
THREE MONTH writer's block! ( It's often the setting when I role-play  
Rurouni Kenshin))  
"Well", I thought to myself, "I might as well make the best of this and  
live this role-play out the way I've always wanted it to work out"(( No one  
ever does come (, but now you get to see what they missed!! Also, I tend to  
role play myself.))  
I decided to explore this restaurant that I actually didn't know that well,  
since I never really lived a full day there, only from about eight to when  
everyone started leaving or I had to leave ((()).  
It was quite large, actually, for an Italian take-away ((which of course  
could have NEVER existed in a real episode)).  
So I went to look for stuff to set the tables with, when I heard someone  
unlock the door. I rushed to see who it was when I saw that I was also  
wearing a beautiful powder blue kimono with pink and purple sakura (cherry  
blossom) flowers. It's the role-play costume I made up, and drew! It's  
perfect!! So, after realizing this, I go to the door.  
Iiiiiiiiittttt'ssssssssssaaaaannnnnnnooooo!!!!!!!!!  
I shrieked, blushed, dropped a tray I was holding, and then he said "Uh,  
sorry missy, I didn't mean to alarm you! I read the sing here *points to  
sign* that says "GRAND OPENING!! ALL YOU CAN EAT", so I just wanted to stop  
by to see what ANYBODY could have made of this old deserted building. And  
the food. Of course! Can't forget the food!  
I reply "Have you ever HAD Italian food?!"  
Sano: "Um. maybe?!"  
Nusa: "Has anyone followed you here?!"  
Sano: Yeah, my rival/friend Himura- wait! Dude! How do you know my name?!  
Nusa: I have my ways.And how do you know I know your name?  
Sano: Teeheeheee! I have my ways!  
Nusa:Copycat!  
Sano: AM NOT!!  
Nusa: ARE TOO!!  
Sano: Ok! Ok, missy! Wait-  
Nusa: Not again.  
Sano: What's YOUR name?  
Nusa: * under her breath* it's about time!  
Sano: Huh?  
Nusa: Ohnothing! It's Nusa!  
Sano: Oh! Ok! Hi Loussa!  
Nusa: *under breath while he's still talking* of course, HE HAS TO SAY IT  
WRONG RRRRRR!!!!-_-'  
Nusa: It's NUSA, NOT LOUSSA! Sorry, but THAT REALLY GETS ON MY NERVES!!!  
Sano: Ok! Ok! Don't get all exited!  
((It's hard not to! ^_^))  
Nusa: So only Him-  
Sano: *pulls Himura out from behind* Yep, only Himura tagged along!  
Himura: ^_^x Hello!!  
Nusa: Hi! So what will you guys have?!  
Sano: It's a fancy shmancy Italian place, Himura.  
Himura: That's nice! I think I'll have. um.  
Sano: Face it wise guy. you need a menu! Can we have a menu please? *walks  
over to a table*  
Nusa:*goes and gets the menus*  
Himura:*sits down* aahhh! It's so calm without the girls!  
Sano: Yeah!  
Nusa: *Hands them the menus* The main dish is 'penne al gorgonzola'.  
Sano and Kenshin: Sounds great! I'll a couple of those!  
Nusa: COUPLE! You peoples don't even know what the portions are!!  
Sano: And you don't know Sanosuke Sagara and Himura Kenshin!!  
Nusa: *under breath* you'd be surprised!!  
So two gorgo'z comin' right up!  
Himura and Sano: But we said-  
Nusa: They'll get cold! And they aren't good cold!*disappears into the  
kitchen*  
Himura: Here's a girl that could knock some sense into you!  
Sano: I'm sense full!!!  
Himura: No, you're sensible!  
Sano: Same thing!  
Himura: Whatever.  
Nusa: Well, if you two would stop arguing, maybe we could talk or  
something.  
Himura and Sano: A.arguing! We're not arguing! At least I'm not!  
Nusa: Hahaha!! You guys are so cute!! *echo* cute.cute.cute.c.u.t.e.  
Then. I forgot. I must have gotten knocked out, because I woke up with a  
terrible migraine, and a few bruises on my arms and legs. I found myself in  
a dark room, barefoot, and kimono shredded at the arms. It was damp and  
cold, and I could hear the rain and occasional thunder outside. I got up  
and started walking about with my arms stretched out in front of me, scared  
like hell to come upon a corps, or even worse, spiders. I finally came to a  
wall, and then I leaned my back on it and started dragging myself along the  
wall at a slightly quicker pace that became a sort of run until I tripped  
and fell on something. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A CORPSE! I knew it! I  
knew it! It was bound to happen! I got up quickly and started running for  
my ear life that became ever so precious to me. Then a low voice called  
out: " No wait!!"  
It was Sano! I ran back and I fell onto something warm.  
It was him. I said "Oh sorry" and got up quickly.  
He said it was alright and asked me if I wasn't in too much pain. I said I  
was fine and asked him if he was alright. He answered the same. I gave him  
a hand to get up and we started to look around for a way out, me leading  
the way. Then, I fall again, but this time on something cold, long and  
sharp. I feel a stinging in my leg and feel it until it becomes wet with  
blood around the toes, and I start whimpering. Sano helps me up, and feels  
around the floor until he has the 'culprit' in his hand and identifies it.  
It's the Sakabatou(sp?), Himura's sword, who hasn't hurt the innocent for a  
while. He picks it up and says " Well, at least we're I mean I'm armed if  
someone tries to harm us! And how's your cut?"  
"It's pretty deep", I say, and I pull a bandage out of my pocket. "The  
only arms we need now are shoes!"  
We both start laughing, and set off again, but the pain is too great, and I  
say I can't go on. I fall to the floor. He says we've gotta keep going and  
suddenly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, so I start screaming  
and kicking and he tells me it's useless to waste my energy like that and  
says that if I wanted, he could just leave me there, so I stop. He then  
runs into a door head first and I start cracking up. He puts me down and  
gives me the "It's not funny" conversation, so I play along. When the  
'baby' was done whining, I got up and felt around the door for a handle,  
and found one. I turned it, Sano got up and ready, I quickly opened the  
door and said "ahaaa!!"  
I screamed. I saw a group of men, all stone dead and bleeding, and Himura  
was at the end of the room with Sano's arm in hand. Sano says: " I was  
wondering where it went!" "I hope they were bad guys!" I added and Himura  
answers that they had been on a wanted list for a while. Then Himura and  
Sano change weapons and Himura notices my injured foot. I tell him I'll  
explain later, and Sano throws me over his shoulder again, and we leave  
what I found to be an old deserted building. On the way back to the city,  
we find our shoes on the side of the road and slip them on. Suddenly, the  
pain from my feet goes away, so I take off the bandages to take a look. It  
had healed. Sano touched my foot, and Himura got up and said " I'll see you  
two later" and leaves. I have a hard time restraining myself from hugging  
Sano, but he hugs be first. I put my arms around him, too, and he kisses my  
forehead and we get up. He then leads me off the road and takes me to a  
clearing with a large and fairly tall tree. He helps me climb to the top,  
and we it on a branch- him leaning on the tree, and me on him, and we watch  
the sun set behind the mountains.  
He kissed me again and for the last time, for I soon after woke up in my  
room again, getting yelled at by my mom, and I never went into those worlds  
again.  
~~~~~THE END~~~~~ 


End file.
